


The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Bucky doesn’t know what Steve’s suit in 2012 looked like.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan

“What the fuck have they done to your suit?” Bucky lifted an eyebrow at Steve.

“Ha!” his boyfriend said, “that’s nothing compared to the suit Steve had back in 2012.”

“Bucky was confused, “What was that suit like?”

“You don’t know about the 2012-suit?” Tony asked, seemingly offended that Bucky didn’t know what he was talking about.

Bucky shook his head.

“FRIDAY, will you please put up a picture of the good Captain’s suit from 2012?”

“Please don’t,” Steve tried, even though he knew it was useless.

And indeed, a second later a photo of Steve in his Cap suit of 2012 popped up. Bucky made a face. “I thought your suit from ’44 was a monkey’s suit but this thing tops all. That’s fucking hideous, that’s a monstrosity. Who the fuck made you wear that? _Why_ the fuck did you wear it?! What even is this thing? It’s fucking useless. Like there’s no protection at all. And oh of course, you fought fucking aliens in this thing, what the hell Steven?”

Tony teased Steve for the following week.


End file.
